Cuidado con lo que deseas Milo
by Shakary
Summary: Milo está furioso porque los que considera unos traidores han vuelto a la vida, junto con los que le son fieles a la diosa y desea un castigo para ellos ¿será que ese deseo se le cumple? One shot.


**Nota obligatoria: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya son obra de Masami Kurumada, yo nada más me dedico a escribir sobre ellos sin obtener nada a cambio más que mucha satisfacción personal y entretenimiento saludable.

**Importante antes de leer**

Dentro del fic he incluido algunos párrafos en cursiva, esos corresponden a los pensamientos de Milo, espero no sea confuso.

La historia tiene bastante sangre, si no les gusta, mejor se abstienen, si no les molesta, sírvanse.

Un abrazo, Shakary

* * *

><p><strong>Cuidado con lo que deseas, Milo<strong>

El caballero de Escorpión estaba molesto.

Desde que habían vuelto a la vida, Milo se atormentaba pensando en lo injusto que era que los traidores también hubieran sido considerados por Atena para una segunda oportunidad. No le importaban los caballeros de plata renegados, no, le hervía la sangre pensando en sus compañeros de la Orden Dorada, que habían apoyado concientemente a Saga y que en la batalla contra Hades vistieron los deshonrosos Sapuris Negros, con el objetivo de acabar con la vida de Atena.

Había escuchado entre pasillos, que todo se trató de un plan cuidadosamente maquinado por Shion para entregarle la armadura dorada a la diosa y que Shura, Camus y Saga, sacrificaron sus vidas para que los dorados no se interpusieran. También oyó decir a Aiorios que los caballeros de Piscis y Cáncer, habían vuelto con solo el diez por ciento de su poder como castigo por los crímenes que cometieron cuando estuvieron con vida, con el único objetivo de distraer a Mu, para darle tiempo a los otros tres de que pasaran.

_Sí claro, que los compre quien les crea..._

Estaba seguro de que todas esas historias de redención y sacrificio, no eran más que mentiras que ellos mismos inventaron para disimular la deshonra de la traición cometida. No eran más que una manada de mercenarios asesinos y esa idea la tenía tatuada en la cabeza_._

Desde su regreso, había evitado a toda costa encontrarse con alguno de los cinco traidores, lamentablemente Shion convocó (cabe decir que demasiado pronto para su gusto), al primer Consejo de Caballeros Dorados, que se celebraba en quince años, desde que Saga lo había disuelto cuando asumió el poder, así que ni modo, ese día tendría que verlos a la cara y seguramente enfrentarlos.

Cuando por fin, llegó la hora de la reunión, los doce se sentaron alrededor de la gran mesa ovalada de roble, algunas conversaciones esporádicas se escuchaban entre unos pocos, pero los cinco traidores se encontraban silenciosos y esquivos con los demás. Por eso, cada vez que podía, Milo trataba de enfrentarlos con su mirada recriminatoria, pero ninguno podía sostenerla, en especial Camus.

La reencarnación de Atena y el Patriarca Shion, se sentaron en la cabecera de la mesa y la reunión comenzó en medio de una tensión casi tangible.

* * *

><p><em>Y allí están, los cinco caballeros negros, esos que cambiaron sus sagradas armaduras de oro, por los Sapuris de Hades, deshonrando así a toda la Orden Dorada. Ahora cualquiera podría pensar que el resto somos capaces de vender nuestra conciencia también...<em>

_La rabia me come, no lo soporto... sobre todo...a él... __Camus el intachable, Camus el perfecto ejemplar de guerrero... Camus al que creí mi hermano..._

_El día del eclipse, cuando me di cuenta que estaba en el Santuario de vuelta, me sentí tan feliz de verlo de nuevo, que casi olvido que estábamos bajo ataque. En ese momento creía que lucharíamos mano a mano con el enemigo, pero nunca jamás pensé que él era mi enemigo..._

_Diablos... ¿qué demonios habla tanto Shion?... Voy a interponer una moción y discutiré esto directamente con Atena..._

* * *

><p>El Patriarca les dio la bienvenida formal y de acuerdo con el protocolo para la celebración del Consejo, comenzó a leer la agenda del día, anotando los puntos extra que algunos caballeros sugerían para discutir en la reunión, Milo empezó a ponerse muy incómodo y eso le sucedía solo cuando había algo que le molestaba realmente. Impetuoso como era, no pudo soportar la tensión y sin esperar para comenzar, lanzó la pregunta directamente a Sahori.<p>

-Necesito hacerle una pregunta, princesa.

-Claro Milo, adelante.

-Quiero saber...necesito saber ¿por qué a ellos?

-¿Perdón? -dijo la niña algo confundida.

Adivinando lo que se venía Dhonko le hizo una señal con la mirada a Shion, quien asintió atento, sin embargo el Patriarca sabía que este tipo de discusiones iban a darse y que _podría_ resultar saludable que ocurrieran, eso sí, mientras no se salieran del control.

-Necesito saber ¿Por qué los trajo a ellos también?...a mi parecer son traidores, asesinos, criminales.. y sé que hablo en nombre de la mayoría, es una _deshonra_ que estén aquí...

Saga volvió a ver al escorpión con un gran dolor en el semblante, Camus no pudo disimular la vergüenza que sentía, en cuanto a los otros tres, solo bajaron la mirada.

-Bueno yo decidí que los quería en la Orden...al igual que ustedes, ellos son mis caballeros dorados... y se sacrificaron junto con todos los demás en el Muro de los Lamentos... pensé que habían hecho las paces allí...

-Entonces, ¿un acto aislado puede redimir_ todos_ los crímenes que cometieron en vida? -añadió Aioria.

-Aioria...no te metas por favor...-añadió Aiorios con autoridad.

-Ellos estan dispuestos a cambiar, siento el arrepentimiento en sus corazones, ahora lo que más deseamos es que todos se lleven bien, que sean compañeros, por los dioses son hermanos de crianza! -interrumpió Shion quien se había mantenido muy callado.

-Yo nunca seré hermano de esos...asesinos... -contestó Milo con un bufido de cólera, que lo hacía ver un tanto infantil.

* * *

><p><em>¿Hermanos de crianza?, ahora si que Shion nos resultó todo un poeta...<em>

_Sí, es cierto, crecimos juntos, pero eso no nos hace hermanos, hermano es una palabra muy grande y muy bella... y podría considerar a los otros como hermanos, incluso a Kanon... ¿pero a estos?_

_Camus fue siempre muy cercano y llegue a quererlo como a un hermano, lo conozco bien... por eso sé que si las cosas hubieran sido distintas y él estuviera en mi lugar, nunca me perdonaría esta traicion._

_Un castigo es lo que se merecen... eso sería lo justo... un castigo para que no se les olvide quienes son y cuál es su deber._

_Claro, si de mi dependiera, les quitaría el honor de vestir las armaduras doradas... pero eso no va a pasar... de hecho conociendo la benevolencia de la diosa y el paternalismo de Shion, nada va a pasar..._

* * *

><p>Al escuchar el reclamo de Milo para Sahori, los murmullos de todos no se hicieron esperar, MM tenía el ceño fruncido y Aphrodite viró su rostro hacia el otro lado.<p>

En ese momento preciso, la expresión de la diosa se volvió radicalmente sombría, lo que dejó callados a todos los hombres presentes.

_-Entiendo_ -murmuró ocultando su mirada

-Siendo sincero con usted y con ellos, no merecen las armaduras que portan, mi princesa...

-¿Qué sugieres Milo? ¿quieres...que los castigue duramente? -preguntó ella.

Milo y Aioria se volvieron a ver y asintieron, les parecía que era lo justo.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue algo que definitivamente _nadie_ se esperaba.

Atena se puso de pie, su dulce mirada era ahora fría como la hoja de una espada de acero y su rostro no expresaba emoción alguna. De pronto las delicadas formas graciosamente esculpidas en el metro y medio de la niña, se fusionaron y perdieron detalle, en medio de una penumbra que se apoderó de ella y la hizo verse extrañamente más grande. Con un gesto les solicitó a los cinco traidores, que se pusieran de pie y ellos lo hicieron, mientras se lanzaban miradas de desconcierto entre sí.

Atena se colocó detrás de Saga y le ordenó que se volviera a mirarla, el caballero de géminis obedeció y difícilmente pudo ocultar la pena que había inundado a sus bellos ojos azules.

-Saga, tu fuiste la mente maestra detrás de todo lo que sucedió en el Santuario durante trece años -le reprochó ella con una extraña voz de tono grave- utilizaste a mis caballeros dorados para cometer los crímenes más espantosos que se recordarán dentro de _mi_ Orden... me hiciste mucho daño...

Saga solo bajó la mirada y guardó silencio.

Atena continuó caminando lentamente, hasta toparse de frente con el onceavo caballero, quien la miraba con mucha tristeza.

-Camus...no entiendo lo que pasó contigo. Los dioses pusieron en ti grandes dones para que fueras el guerrero perfecto, poder, inteligencia, presencia, valentía... ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué me traicionaste?...

-No tengo...nada que decir, mi señora... -contestó el aludido escondiendo la mirada detrás del flequillo de su cabello.

-Shura, Máscara, Aphrodite... -continuó ella señalándolos con el báculo de la Niké- lo que más me duele es que ustedes sabían quien era Arles, y aún así no trataron de detenerlo, sino que lo obedecieron ciegamente y mancharon sus manos y ropajes dorados con la sangre de decenas de inocentes que asesinaron de la forma más salvaje...no tienen perdón... de mi, ni de nadie...

Los tres bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, ni siquiera se esforzaron en pensar en una respuesta...

Milo realmente disfrutaba cada palabra de la diosa y sobre todo la reacción de los traidores... resultaba _tan_ gratificante.

* * *

><p><em>Al fin alguien va a imponer justicia en este lugar, justicia verdadera...<em>

_Supongo que los enviará con pase permanente a la cocina, o mejor aún a la granja..._

* * *

><p>Pero el escorpión, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría.<p>

La niña encendió su cosmo, que ya no era ni cálido, ni calmo, sino que se rodeó de un aura maligna.

Un brillo malévolo apareció en los ojos furiosos de la diosa, mientras se acercaba hasta el caballero géminis, al tiempo que un haz de luz salió del báculo de la victoria y lo atravesó en la frente.

Un hilito de sangre salió por la nariz del guerrero, cuyos ojos se pusieron en blanco de inmediato, mientras se desplomaba aparatosamente... Saga estaba muerto.

Milo desesperado, volvió a ver a sus compañeros como suplicando obtener de parte de ellos, alguna reacción por lo sucedido, pero los demás, ni siquiera se inmutaron.

* * *

><p><em>Maestro Shion, acaban de hacerle una lobotomía a su hijo!<em>

_Princesa, esto no puede estar pasando... por favor..._

_Tiene que ser mentira... ese no es el cosmo de Atena, por los dioses... ¿qué me pasa?... no puedo moverme, no... puedo intervenir, esto no era lo que yo quería que les pasara..._

* * *

><p>Nadie se movió, sus compañeros se habían convertido en parte de la penumbra que comenzó a esparcirse por el lugar y no volvió a ver detalle en sus rostros.<p>

Shaka de Virgo soltó una carcajada cristalina, que a Milo le puso los vellos de punta, _no puede ser que Shaka esté disfrutando esto._.. pensaba el escorpión...

-Pero ¿no es cierto que querías que obtuvieran su justo merecido _mi_ querido Milo? -presentó la diosa acercándose al asustado caballero, de una forma que era una burda imitación de los antes graciles movimientos de Sahori, arrastrando los pies, mientras mecía su cuerpo de manera torpe al caminar.

-Pero yo... -trató de replicar el escorpión, al tiempo que confirmaba que no tenía control de sí mismo y no podía moverse- no... esto no...

Los demás caballeros dorados secundaron las risas del caballero Virgo dejando a Milo completamente desconcertado.

La figura de Atena se movió entonces, como una ráfaga negra por en medio de los presentes con el fin de encontrarse con cada uno de los que estaban de pie.

Entonces, casi de inmediato, otro rayo de luz atravesó en varios puntos de su cuerpo a Shura, mientras que una hoz invisible cercenó a Máscara abriéndole el cuello y ambos cayeron de inmediato... estaban muertos.

Milo intentó gritar cuando vio que ella se iba acercando a Camus, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido.

Delante de Camus se formó una esfera de aire frío que se introdujo en el pecho del caballero congelándolo desde dentro hasta que se desplomó sin exclamar queja.

El cosmo de Milo no respondía, no tenía control de su cuerpo, ni de su energía, su alma desesperadamente pedía a gritos piedad para que aquella locura se detuviera.

_Camus, no... por favor!... esto no puede ser posible... no es cierto..._

Pero la masacre perpetrada por la mano de la diosa de la justicia, no se detuvo allí...

La misma sombra se situó detrás de Aphrodite a tiempo que lo atravesaba con un filo invisible, el tajo crecía en el vientre del caballero Piscis, quien volvió su mirada angustiada para ver a los ojos a su diosa.

Y la diosa se carcajeó.

-Trata de mantenerte en pie por ti mismo, mientras la herida se abre camino por tu cuerpo,... tal vez Milo quiera ver cómo te abro hasta la garganta y al rato su deseo de revancha se cumpla al fin...

Aphrodite trataba de mantenerse en pie, pero no podía, las piernas no le estaban respondiendo y la herida seguía recorriendo camino en su tórax, ayudada por su propio peso.

_Déjalo quien quiera que seas... tu no puedes ser la diosa... Atena no torturaría nunca a uno de sus caballeros_

-Milo, que llorón eres..._amor mio_... -dijo ella al tiempo que se reía sin parar.

_Atena... por favor... se lo suplico..._

La diosa soltó al doceavo caballero, quien cayó fulminado, mientras la mirada de la niña se posó en el cadáver, para luego volverse hacia los azules ojos de Milo y entonces una sonrisa aterradora apareció en sus sonrosados labios.

_Mi querido caballero de Escorpión... ¿te hice feliz?_

* * *

><p>Milo lanzó un grito de terror... cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, reconoció en la penumbra algunos de los muebles de su habitación, su respiración era agitada y tenía el cuerpo bañado en sudor... aquello había sido una pesadilla.<p>

Aturdido como estaba se fue a la cocina de su templo para beber algo que le ayudara a calmarse un poco. Como aún no podía sacarse aquellas imágenes de la cabeza, se sentó en la salita de estar para pensar un rato, mientras volvía a darle sueño o hasta que amaneciera, así que tomó un libro que había empezado a leer y trató de seguir el argumento de forma infructuosa, estaba demasiado desconcentrado, al menos más de lo normal.

De pronto después de un rato de intentar leer, lo escuchó.

Alguien estaba tosiendo... demasiado fuerte... demasiado cerca.

El sonido venía de su alcoba.

Con suma precaución se acercó a su dormitorio y se asomó por la puerta, sobre su cama había alguien, era un hombre y tosía constantemente tratando de no ahogarse.

-¿Camus? -dijo el escorpión asustado- Camus...¿eres tú? ¿estás... bien?

La tos se hacía cada vez más fuerte...el silbido de los pulmones del muchacho, se escuchaba claro, definitivamente el joven caballero de Acuario se estaba asfixiando.

Milo encendió la lamparita de aceite y se sentó en su cama para tratar de auxiliar a Camus, que si bien es cierto no era ya su amigo, muy a su pesar, continuaba siendo su compañero de Orden. Rápidamente tomó al muchacho, quien le daba la espalda, con el objetivo de sentarlo y que respirara mejor, pero al voltearlo tuvo que ahogar un grito de espanto.

En sus brazos tenía a Camus sangrando copiosamente por la boca, su tez tenía un color mortecino y su piel estaba empapada en sudor por el esfuerzo que indudablemente hacia al respirar, en el pecho de mármol se marcaban los hematomas característicos de un edema de pulmón...Camus estaba agonizando...

_Mi...Milo...ayúdame... -_suplicaba el enfermo en un débil susurro, mientras levantaba una mano temblorosa hacia su compañero, como si éste fuera su tabla de salvación.

Milo trató de pensar con cabeza fría, así que lo ayudó a sentarse, calzándolo con unas almohadas y le dio a beber algo de agua, tenía que ir a pedir ayuda y rápido, pensó en hacer algo paliativo e invocando su aguja escarlata, agujereó los pulmones para que el líquido acumulado saliera y diera tiempo de llegar a la Fuente para detener el avance del edema.

Al principio no brotó nada de los cortes, eso a pesar de que los hematomas estaban allí, lo que era señal inequívoca de que había sangre en los pulmones... pero después de un rato, que a Milo se le hizo eterno, un hilito de sangre salió de cada herida.

-Ves témpano...esto te pasa por jugar al mercenario -dijo bromeando en un suspiro de alivio- pronto estarás mejor, te llevaré a la Fuente y en unos días estarás enfriándonos las cervezas otra vez...

Los hilos de sangre se hicieron más gruesos.

-Oye... estás ensuciando mi cama, las sábanas son nuevas -dijo el escorpión tratando de calmar los nervios con un comentario ligero.

La pérdida de sangre aumentó, aumentó y aumentó...

-Cami...Cami...¿qué diablos es esto? -gritó el octavo guardián tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica, Milo se separó de Camus cuando vio que el sangrado se había convertido en un flujo continuo y espeso, que caía despacio por los lados de su cama y empezaba a empozarse en el piso.

_No, esto no es normal, tengo que salir de aquí... avisarle a Shion, él debe ver esto._

-Milo...por favor -siseaba el acuariano levantando una mano para tratar de detener a Milo, quien caminaba hacia atrás buscando la salida de la habitación para huir de aquel horror...

* * *

><p>Contempló el rosal tratando de calmarse... todo había sido una pesadilla, estaba seguro, nada de eso podía ser cierto, en un momento despertaría y todo estaría en su lugar... como siempre.<p>

Había corrido sin parar hasta el jardín de la doceava casa, pero _algo_ le llamó la atención poderosamente.

Comenzó a girar sobre sí, solo para confirmar que efectivamente el jardín y el sendero hasta el Templo Principal, estaban cubiertos de una alfombra de rosas blancas... tal como cuando el Santuario estaba de luto por la muerte de alguno de sus caballeros ordenados. Con un escalofrío recorriéndolo por la espina, decidió continuar con la marcha, y la verdad esperaba no tener que toparse con nada más, ya se sentía muy nervioso y a punto de perder la cordura.

Cuando estaba por salir del jardín, hacia la escalinata, observó que sobre la mancha blanca del rosal se distinguía a Aphrodite recostado sobre las flores, veía hacia en cielo con las dos manos cruzadas sobre su vientre, y aunque su sexto sentido le pedía a gritos que no se acercara, decidió ir a ver si su compañero se encontraba bien.

-¿Afro?...¿acostumbras a dormir en el jardín?... hace demasiado frío...

_Afro durmiendo en el jardín... sí claro... esto es completamente normal... ¿que hay de malo en ello?... solo que estamos a dos grados centígrados..._

-Milo...yo -le contestó el pez con una voz débil y le tendió una mano a Milo como para que lo ayudara a levantarse- _por...favor..._

El escorpión accedió sin malicia y le recibió la mano, la cual estaba tan fría que la soltó y de inmediato miró la suya como por reflejo, para toparse con la desagradable sorpresa de que estaba teñida de líquido carmesi.

Presuroso quitó las dos manos de Aphrodite de su vientre, solo para darse cuenta de que tenía un tajo enorme por el cual la sangre se le escapaba sin remedio.

-Afro...yo...dame tiempo para pedir ayuda...ya vengo -le dijo al otro con voz temblorosa, mientras pensaba... _esto no puede ser, es solo una broma de estos idiotas, estoy seguro... esto lo maquinaron entre todos para vengarse de mi, por la posición que tengo con respecto a ellos..._

Aphrodite solamente lo miró tristemente y le contestó con un gemido lastimero que salió de sus hermosos labios. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Milo por hacer presión en la enorme herida, la hemorragia no se detenía y más bien aumentaba. Impotente el caballero de escorpión, observó como las rosas que estaban debajo del muchacho se iban tiñendo de rojo, hasta que cada rosa del jardín y del sendero se habían tornado del color de la sangre.

Milo empezó a perder el control debido al miedo, sin importar que su compañero agonizaba detrás suyo, corrió por medio de las rosas para llegar al Templo Principal con el objetivo de informarle a Shion, acerca los sucesos extraños que había presenciado esa noche, el Patriarca tendría sin duda una respuesta y al rato hasta podría salvar a Aphrodite y Camus.

Siguió corriendo hasta que, gracias al efecto de veneno de las rosas que ahora eran demoníacas, su sistema nervioso dejó de responderle y de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos en el sofá de su sala de estar y se levantó de sopetón empapado en sudor, al parecer todo había sido parte de la misma pesadilla. Se levantó para lavarse la cara y terminar de despertarse. Fue a su habitación y la cama estaba tal como la había dejado...no había un solo rastro de sangre por ninguna parte.<p>

Los móviles que tenía en su templo para escuchar las hermosas tonadas de las campanas con el viento, comenzaron a sonar muy fuerte, como si las ventanas que daban al jardín estuvieran abiertas.

* * *

><p><em>Me gustan los móviles, los sonidos de los metales al moverse me hacen sentir bien. El primero me lo regaló Shaka, es unos de esos hechos con tubos de metal que suenan tan bonito al bailar al ritmo del viento. La noche es fría, estamos entrando a la estación de otoño, por eso tanto viento... claro, Camus y Afro dirían que esto todavía se siente como un infierno, pero yo soy griego y amo el sol y su delicioso calor...<em>

_Par de témpanos...debieron quedarse en sus respectivas heladeras el resto de sus vidas._

_A pesar de que me siento inquieto, me voy a levantar para cerrar las ventanas, mientras las largas cortinas blancas me acarician con su danzante movimiento, no recuerdo en qué momento las dejé abiertas... tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, volver a la vida después de seis meses de estar muerto no es fácil, muchas cosas han pasado y muchas cosas han cambiado... _

_Estoy seguro de que mañana, me levantaré riéndome de todo esto..._

* * *

><p>Mientras cerraba las ventanas para calmar el frío, comenzó a escuchar ruidos en la nave central de su templo, podía ser posible... ¿niños a esas horas de la madrugada jugando por allí?<p>

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, ¿qué hacía un grupo de niños cruzando por la casa de Escorpión?

De pronto escuchó una tonada muy familiar para él, interpretada por las inconfundibles voces infantiles.

Μην κάνετε κανένα θόρυβο, δεν ξαφνικό σοκ,  
>Μικρό παιδί μου κοιμάται?<br>Νάνι! Νάνι! Νάνι! Νάνι!  
>Να είναι όλα τα δεινά του θεραπεύτηκε!<p>

Conocía esa canción, la amazona de Corona de su epoca de infancia, se las había enseñado en las sesiones de aprestamiento que tenía con ellos, junto con un juego de ronda que la acompañaba. A partir de allí, todas las noches Shion se las cantaba decenas de veces con tal de que se durmieran temprano y conforme repetía la tonada iba bajando la voz hasta que se convertía en un susurro y les pedía silencio mientras se colocaba el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

(No hagan ruido, ni golpe repentino,  
>Mi niñito duerme.<br>Arrurú, arrurú, arrurú, arrurú,  
>Que se curen tus sufrimientos)<p>

Con esa curiosidad tan propia en él, Milo se dirigió hasta la parte central del templo para averiguar qué pasaba y allí los vio...

Cinco chiquillos, todos de unos seis años, lozanos, alegres y con la palabra travieso escrito en sus bellos rostros de querubín, jugaban en una ronda, mientras interpretaban la letra de la canción de cuna que significaba tanto para Milo. Los niños se movían tan rápido que apenas y podía distinguirlos, pero las distintas tonalidades y formas de sus cabellos se le hacían muy familiares.

Por un momento, aquellos niños, trajeron a la memoria del perturbado caballero, sus días infantiles en el Santuario, cuando todos estaban juntos y a veces jugaban o a veces se metían en problemas, pero eran un grupo de lo más unido, al menos los seis menores.

De pronto entre el jugueteo, un pequeño peliazul se fue al suelo aparatosamente, y a pesar de que no podía incorporarse, los demás lo ignoraron y siguieron jugueteando, pasando incluso, por encima del niño caído como si nada.

-Oigan enanos -les dijo él mientras se acuclilló al lado del chiquillo que lloraba, con el fin de socorrerlo- no ven que se cayó su compañerito... lo están lastimando ¡cuando uno cae, los demás lo ayudan a levantarse, eso hacen los amigos!

Los otros cuatro chiquillos, dejaron de jugar abruptamente. Cuando Milo vio sus rostros ahogó un grito en su garganta, delante de él, las versiones pequeñas de Aphrodite, Máscara, Shura y Camus, escrutaban al caballero con miradas sin expresión y de pronto comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás rápidamente, como no lo podría hacer cualquier ser humano, mientras repetían a manera de canon las últimas palabras que había pronunciado el escorpión... _¡cuando uno cae, los demás lo ayudan a levantarse, eso hacen los amigos!... eso hacen los amigos... eso hacen los amigos..._ el eco se siguió escuchando después de que los cuatro niños desaparecieron en la nada, dejando a Milo con el quinto niño en su regazo.

Algo le decía a Milo, que no volviera a ver al pequeño peliazul, sin embargo lo hizo... el miedo es el inicio de la pérdida de la razón...

-Milo... -le invitó un pequeño Saga volviendo a ver al mayor que lo abrazaba- mira mis ojitos...

Y el caballero de escorpión se topó con una mirada inyectada y un cabello plateado, al momento en que sintió el zarpazo de unas uñas filosas en la garganta.

* * *

><p>Despertó en el mismo sofá de la sala de estar.<p>

Suspiró tranquilo, ya era de día y el Sol estaba bien alto en el cielo, se había quedado dormido... otra vez.

Después de desayunar con un te de lavanda para calmar los nervios, tomó un corto baño caliente y a pesar de que la sensación del agua resbalando por sus bellas formas era muy agradable, no cerró nunca los ojos y prefirió no mirarse al espejo, seguía con aquella sensación de que algo espantoso sucedería en cualquier momento. Necesitaba contarle todo a Shion, sabía que era el único que le podía podia explicar qué le sucedia, así que en cuanto estuvo vestido corrió al Templo Principal.

Al pasar por la décima casa, encontró a Shura conversando con Máscara Mortal, así que en cuanto los vio, tomó aire y con el gesto más amable que tenía en su repertorio diplomático, los saludó e incluso les dio la mano, cosa que por supuesto extrañó muchísimo a los dos caballeros.

-Buenos días caballeros... ¿cómo amanecen?... ¿están bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias Milo -contestó Shura enarcando una ceja- y tú... cómo que no has dormido bien tío...

-Fue... fue una noche agitada -contestó Milo bajando un poco la mirada.

-¿Estás presumiendo o estás contando, bicho? -espetó Máscara con una sonrisa burlona- tremendo razguño... eso tiene que haber estado realmente bueno...

-¿Cual razguño? -pregunto distraído el escorpión

-En tu cuello, ¿te peleaste con un aguila en la cama? ¿o... con una cobra? -preguntó el cuarto guardián burlándose.

Shura le propinó un codazo a Máscara en las costillas, al ver la cara de pánico de Milo.

-¿Ya vas para la reunión? -dijo entonces el español cortando a Máscara.

-¿La reunión... no se ha realizado? -preguntó Milo sorprendido.

-No -contestó Shura- ... de verdad que algo raro te sucede, el Consejo comienza en una hora...

A pesar de que estuvo a punto de tener otra crisis nerviosa al sentirse la herida en el cuello, cuando escuchó a Shura decir que el Consejo no se había realizado aun, sintió un alivio enorme y sin decir nada, salió corriendo hacia el templo principal, sin importar el desconcierto en que dejaba a los caballeros de Capricornio y Cáncer.

* * *

><p>El rostro del caballero de Piscis era simplemente perfecto, su cuerpo era una oda a la belleza y su dulce aroma a flores, francamente embriagante, verlo en su jardín cuando cuidaba las rosas, podía ser la inspiración perfecta para un cuadro preciosista, sin embargo eso no fue lo que hizo que Milo se quedara paralizado contemplando la escena, sino el recuerdo de Aphrodite sobre un charco de sangre, tal como lo vio en su terrible pesadilla de la noche anterior.<p>

-_God morgon_ -saludó el sueco, algo incómodo al descubrir a Milo mirándolo como embobado- ¿te sucede algo? ... te ves... extraño...

-Buenos días Afro... cuéntame una cosa -dijo el escorpión acercándosele con algo de recelo- estás... digo ¿estás bien?... de... salud!

Aphrodite enarcó las cejas y le dedicó una mirada extrañada.

-Ehh... pues... pues si... gracias... ¿y esa pregunta?

-No sé... tonterías mías...

-Oh... -y estudiando extrañado a Milo le dijo- tienes tremenda herida en el cuello

-Cierto... -contestó el otro llevándose la mano al cuello por instinto- no recuerdo cuando...

-Te puedo dar un ungüento... si quieres... eso se ve... no sé... parece que va a infectarse...

-Tranquilo pez... yo mejor me voy...

Aphrodite se encogió de hombros, Milo le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se despidió con la mano, mientras se iba dejando al otro con su labor en el jardín. Cuando se alejaba, pudo escuchar claramente al sueco tarareando una canción, lo cual no era extraño porque era su costumbre cantarle a sus adoradas rosas, lo raro era que les hacía una señal para que guardaran silencio, como lo haría un maestro en un jardín de niños.

En medio del sendero hasta el Templo Principal, Milo escuchó incrédulo en la dulce voz del caballero Piscis, la letra de la canción que interpretaba:

Μην κάνετε κανένα θόρυβο, δεν ξαφνικό σοκ,  
>Μικρό παιδί μου κοιμάται?<br>Νάνι! Νάνι! Νάνι! Νάνι!  
>Να είναι όλα τα δεινά του θεραπεύτηκε!<p>

(No hagan ruido, ni golpe repentino,  
>Mi niñito duerme.<br>Arrurú, arrurú, arrurú, arrurú,  
>Que se curen tus sufrimientos)<p>

Milo, no quería darle gusto al miedo, rendirse no era para él, así que apuró el paso para huir de las notas de aquella melodía que lo estaba volviendo loco. Tal fue la carrera que no se dio cuenta de que alguien bajaba por la escalinata y lo chocó de forma violenta tirándolo al suelo. Preocupado de haber herido seriamente al desafortunado, corrió a socorrerle y de inmediato reconoció el inconfundible cabello turquesa... era Camus de Acuario.

El caballero de los hielos se había sentado aturdido con el fin de levantarse, pero el esfuerzo era en vano, viendo que tenía dificultades, Milo se tragó su orgullo y se acercó a ayudar a quien en otros tiempos fuera su mejor amigo.

Con cuidado se acuclilló y sostuvo por la espalda a su compañero.

-Camus, lo... lo siento... la verdad, estoy muy apenado contigo...

La espalda de Camus se convulsionó por la tos, temiendo que el acuariano tuviera una lesión realmente peligrosa, el escorpión decidió voltear el rostro que se mantenía oculto por el abundante cabello, pero al tratar de hacerlo, la cabeza del otro se fue hacia atrás de golpe como si estuviera separada del cuerpo. La piel de Camus, era amoratada y los ojos estaban en blanco, tenía la barbilla llena de sangre ennegrecida y a las fosas nasales de Milo, llegó el aroma inconfundible de la muerte, provocando que lo soltara y retrocediera con una mueca de asco, a la vez que aquello que se parecía a su amigo, se levantaba con movimientos torpes para acercarse a él.

Al caminar hacia atrás, Milo chocó su espalda con alguien más... o algo más.

Detrás de él, un ser de piel blanquecina, se le reía en la cara, con sus dientes manchados y un hilo de líquido negro brotando de un agujero en la frente, cuando Milo trató de escapar, la criatura le lanzó una mano coronada con uñas amarillentas y llenas de suciedad, con el fin de tomarlo por el cuello, sin embargo sus movimientos torpes no eran nada en contra de la agilidad del caballero dorado y no pudo atraparlo.

_Esto es solo una pesadilla, es solo una pesadilla..._

Al volverse, para enfrentar lo que parecía una burla de Saga de Géminis, el caballero de Escorpión se topó con Máscara y Shura, ambos con la piel y la mirada muerta, el primero mostrando un tajo en el cuello y el otro sangrando por varios puntos en su cuerpo. Un hedor espantoso, mezcla de plantas podridas y tierra húmeda, lo hizo sostenerse el vientre para sosegar las horcadas que le provocó. Delante de él, una criatura con cabello celeste claro, enredado en hojas secas, le pedía silencio tocando sus labios azulados, con el dedo índice.

No hagas ruido, ni golpe repentino...

El hombre dejaba ver una malévola sonrisa, que solo él podía mostrar y que erizaba los vellos de la piel, en su vientre, un manchón negro le recordó al caballero de escorpión el tajo ejecutado por aquella que parecía más un nigromante que una diosa.

_Me estoy volviendo loco... sí eso es lo que pasa... la vuelta a la vida... he perdido el juicio... _

Milo, sintió entonces, que sus músculos estaban tan tensos que sus tendones se reventarían en cualquier momento y al escuchar las palabras que el caballero de Acuario o lo que quedaba de él, le diría a continuación, rogaba desde el fondo de su alma, que todo aquello no fuera más que una maldito delirio de locura.

_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, Milo, que puede que se te cumpla..._

* * *

><p><em>FIN<em>

_Hola, esta es una ocurrencia que llevo mucho tiempo puliendo y la he cambiado cualquier cantidad de veces, ahora es una historia paralela a "De asesinos a caballeros" y habrán algunas alusiones de esta historia en la otra, sin embargo no quise incluirla dentro de la saga porque podría resultar más bien confuso._

_La historia es un homenaje a las películas y libros de terror de los que era muy fanática cuando estaba adolescente, espero no se ofendan con las imágenes que presento._

_Un abrazo de todo corazón, me cuentan qué les pareció, ya que es mi primera incursión en el género de terror, jejejeje y me perdona el fan club de Milo por hacerlo pasar tan mal rato._

_Abrazos, Shakary_


End file.
